


Something only we know

by Crazy_little_witch



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_little_witch/pseuds/Crazy_little_witch
Summary: There's a reason why they hit it off from the beginning... That's what working with your husband of several years was supposed to feel like, right?My take on Series 1 Episode 1.





	Something only we know

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas you have after midnight... my muse insisted and who needs sleep anyway.
> 
> Not a native-speaker, so you're welcome to point out any mistake you find.
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day, so pleeeeeeeease let me know, whether you liked the story.
> 
> Non of the series and / or characters are mine.
> 
> Enjoy! I'm going to take a nap now.

Presence

„Ladies and Gentleman, let's greet one of the brave men who risk their lifes on a daily basis to make our islands a bit more safer... Detective Danny Williams, Ladies and Gentlemen.“ The crowd was cheering.

„Sing, sing, sing, sing...“ Danny was quite a bit intimidated and stepped up to the stage only reductantely… He still wanted to kick himself for taking Kono up on her bet, but he'd never been on to resist a challenge. With a deep breath to keep himself from chickening out, he gave the signal to start the song. Luckily for him, most of the partygoers recognized it immediately and sang along.

„Mhhhmmmm.... yeah....! Do, do, do, do, do, do , do , do, do...“

 

\- H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - 

 

4 days earlier

Lost in thought, Steve starred out of the cockpit without really seeing the bright colours of dawn. After almost ten years, this was the first time he returned to the islands. His muscles clenched tightly. He'd hoped for a happier reason to come back to Hawaii.

He was exhausted. After the failed mission he flew back immediately, determined to find and kill Victor Hess for the murder of his father. He planned to keep his stay in Hawaii as short as possible, but knew they would at least need a couple of days to regroup and reorganize the hunt on their target. This time, this asshole would not escape his punishment. But first of all Steve had to take care of other things. For instance the meeting with the governor and the funeral he dreaded.

Several eventful hours later he finally made it to his father's... no, to his house. He didn't allow himself to hesitate and strode forward, entering the old house. His heart hurt, seeing everything's just like he remembered, even the framed pictured being on the same places they always had been.

Looking around the SEAL frowned. He'd expected at least some police presence, but it seemed Chin Ho Kelly had been right. This haole detective, the other man told him about, really didn't seem to know what he was doing. Methodically Steve began to investigate the rooms. It didn't take him long to find the handprint on his father's desk in the study. Annoyed by the inability of this unknown police officer, Steve stepped into the garage to look for further hints.

He wasn't prepared for the onslaught of memories, when he discovered the Marquis he and his old man had worked on together. Every thought, every mental picture of his father he'd suppressed since experiencing the old man's last moments, were flooding his mind. He covered the car again and turned away. But the pain stayed. He shook his head. He couldn't do this now. The time to mourn would come, later. 

In the back of the garage, he saw the old tool box of his father, and something stirred in him. He went over, and saw, what his subconscious had already remembered. „Listen to me champ.“ Carefully he opened the box and looked in. Pictures, an old recorder, post cards... Why did his father want him to find this. Listening to the recorded message, he wondered what exactly his Dad had done in the last few years. 

The sound of someone entering the house brought Steve back to reality. Silently he closed the tool box and drew his gun. Exhaustion forgotten, his SEAL-side taking over. With cold efficency he pulled his gun up and he waited for the intruder to discover him.

„YOU, HANDS UP! DON'T MOVE!“ 

Over the two of them screaming Steve had no chance to get a clear view at the man in front of him. This must be the infamous haole detective. Steve was glad he had the opportunity to let some steam off. But as soon as the detective stepped out of the shadows to show im his badge, Steve lowered his gun with a surprised huff. „Danny?“ The other man's step faltered, than too let his gun sink. „Steve?“

„Oh my...“ They met halfway, limbs all tangled up, the kiss more a brutal clash of teeth than anything else. „Oh god, Steve... god...“ The sshorter man clung to the brunet, one hand fisting his shirt, the other one in the short hair. The SEAL tugged him even closer, adrenaline still rushing through his venes. That had been a close call. He said as much and enjoyed the ensuing rant on gun safety and illegaly entering a crime scene from one Detective Danny Williams, his best friend and husband of nine years.

„I've missed you too, babe.“ Danny stopped in his tracks, a tender smile forming on his lips, before he continued bitching around, now more for fun, than anger. When he finally had to take a breath, Steve stepped close again and gave his lover a peck on his lips. Ultimately ending the lecture, before he lead Danny into the living room. „How's Gracie?“ His partner's hold on his hand, tightened momentarily at the mention of their daughter, than loosened again. „She's fine. She finally found friends at school.“ Steve felt himself relaxing for the first time in months, and with a relieved sigh, he fell down on the couch, leaning back with eyes. Sometimes he forgot what Danny's presence did to him.

„We can't stay here, babe. You know that. This's still an active crime scene.“ Nevertheless he sat down as well. „Yeah? Doesn't seem to be active. Is the HPD actually investigating?“ Danny frowned. „What do you mean? Of course, we are.“ He turned to Steve, one leg on the couch to be more comfortable. Steve told him, what he found in the garage and the voice mail his father left him. Danny said nothing, but Steve knew him well enough, to know his partner reassessed what he knew of the situation.

Steve wondered what they were stumbling into. His instinct told him, this was only the beginning of something bigger. And it wouldn't... actually couldn't end well for them. Danny's low voice paused him in his brooding. „We can't take the box with us. It's still evidence. Someone will notice, if it's missing. Especially when you're right, Steve, and there's something else going one here.“ 

His partners confidence in him never ceased to amaze him. Danny could hold his ground against Steve, stood up against him if necessary and met him word for word, punch for punch. But beneath all of it, they had always trusted each other. Steve let his fingers trail over Danny's forearm in silent gratitude.

„Yeah, I hear ya...“ And he really did. But at the same time, his thoughts went back to this morning and he came to a conclusion he hadn't thought possible a mere hours ago. „Thank you, babe.“ With a grim look he fished his mobile out of his pocket. „Don't thank me yet, Danny. I have an idea and you won't like it.“ When he ended the call, he wasn't an active SEAL anymore, but the lead of the new Hawaiian Task-force. Danny's eyes were wide in incredulity. „Did you just... I mean... what the hell...“ He lifted his eyebrow at the other's dumbfounded expression. „I really did. And the crime scene's mine now.“

The next two days went by in a blur. They questioned suspects and witnesses alike, set up their new team of the still un-named task-force and slowly, step by step, they closed in on Victor Hess. Although they had never worked together before, Steve and Danny hit it of from the beginning. Their fight over Duran just testament of their tempers running high and their patience running out. Steve mentioning Grace just hit too close to home. Danny later apologized with an ice pack and a kiss on the swollen jaw to make it better.

The evening on the second day of their hunt saw them sitting on the beach behind Steve's house together, taking the chance to catch up with eachother, while they waited for the call confirming they would meet Sang Min the next day. „You never actually told me, why Gracie is calling you Danno...“ Steve had always wondered, but never had found the right moment to actually ask. „Aaah... when she was just three, she couldn't say 'Daniel', so all that came out was 'Danno'... Just Danno,... I guess it just stuck with her...“ The SEAL plucked at the label of his bottle, an air of sadness surrounding him at the thought of all the missed moments in his daughters life. Picking up on his sudden melancholy, the blond kneeled in the sand in front of him, pulling the bottle out of Steve's numb fingers and took his hands in his own.

„What's up, babe. What you're thinking about, hmmm?“ Steve refused to meet his husband's eyes. „You're a good father, Danno. I'm just not sure, whether...“ He was pulled into a tight hug, Danny's voice a soothing hum. Steve hid his face in the crook between Danny's neck and shoulder. Failing to suppress a sob. „I've missed so fucking much of her life...“ Danny's firm touch on his neck hold him steady. „Babe. Steve. You are a great dad. And you'll even be better, now that we're together again. Please don't doubt yourself.“ They stayed in this position for a long time. And when the expected call came, they retired for the night and prepared themselves for the upcoming chase. Victor Hess's game was finally up.

They ended on a Chinese freighter, with most of the suspects dead and both of them bruised and bleeding. They'd never felt more alive. The rush of danger resolving in an epic kiss, both of them were glad nobody else had witnessed, as they both needed time to get presentable again. Trying to play it cool, when the rest of their team (and the backup, which Danny would rant about later) arrived, they nodded at eachother for a job well-done and left.

The rest of the afternoon was spent at their new HQ, settling in in their new environment. The realization that they were both on Hawaii and planning to stay gradually settling in. „I didn't have the chance to say it before... I'm really sorry, for your father, Steve.“ Danny slid his fingers over the sling on Steve's arm, the ex-soldier grateful for the comfort the light touch gave him. Before he had a chance to reply though, Kono came up behind them and ushered them out to celebrate their first successfully closed case. They all followed her gladly.

 

\- H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - H50 - 

 

Steve could only stare at his best friend. „You did what?“ Danny winced but repeated his last words anyway. „I've made a bet with Kono and due to your stupid moronic tendency to take every fucking stupid risk you come by, I have to sing karaoke.“ Steven shook his head. It sounded even more stupid the second time. „Why would you bet with Kono. Are you mad?“ Dann just glared at him. The Ex-Seal grinned. „Nope, Danny, no way is this my fault.“ „It is your freaking fault, because you drove that fucking car on that godforsaken fucking ship!“ Steve laughed. „What? Come on, babe. How long have you known me now? You should've realized it could come to something like this.“ Danny huffed, not willing to give in, and Steve fell in love all over again. He loved to rile his husband up. After all, an angry Danny was a sexy Danny.

The DJ announced the next participant in the karaoke contest, and Danny's shoulders slumped down. „Ladies and Gentleman, let's greet one of the brave men who risk their lifes on a daily basis to make our islands a bit more safer... Detective Danny Williams, Ladies and Gentlemen.“

With an air of despair, Danny made his way up to the front, accompanied by the cheering of his team. Steve took a sip of his beer and waited. He was quite sure which song Danny had chosen and he was curious how Kono and Chin would react to the revelation, that their bosses were a couple. Married even. Minutes later Steve came to the conclusion, he shouldn't have doubted his new ohana, when their two colleagues were the loudest in the crowd, demanding to „just fucking kiss eachother“.What they did. Extensively.


End file.
